


we are all cinders from a fire burning long ago

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Families, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Space Pirates, competitive footsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: A Dersite captain, turned mercenary and smuggler.A Dersite princess, sole survivor of a violent coup that took the Dersite throne.A former Prospitan duke's son, lost and presumed dead (but clearly isn't).A Prospitan mechanical genius, half-feral, and literally raised by wolves.A group of misfits, who find family with each other aboard a rickety old ship while traversing the stars and dodging bounty hunters.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Jade Harley, John Egbert/Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Prospit





	we are all cinders from a fire burning long ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).




End file.
